Making out and Motorbikes
by Sitting Pretty Still
Summary: Rose Weasley: seventh year, book worm, general badass and girlfriend to Scorpius Malfoy, dusts off an old relic, and decides to invite her boyfriend for a surprise. Rated M for adult situations


Rose hid it in a shed, about a mile away from her house. Hopelessly out of date, but glossy black and chrome, and not a speck of rust. Along the side, the word 'Phoenix' was stencilled in red- it had taken Rose a week to find the right kind of paint, and another week to make sure the paint had dried. In the end, it was beautiful, you had to admit.

She sat back, wiping her hands on the skirt of her oldest robe- no point in wearing something expensive or pretty when she was so likely to spill oil on herself. Standing up, she locked the door to the shed carefully, and then closed her eyes and disapperated.

She arrived, seconds later, at a large cast iron gateway. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't appear inside the house, much less inside the bedroom. It was so inconvenient to walk all the way up the drive, but that was her only option. Rose pulled out her wand and rapped it against the gate, waiting for it to swing open. As soon as it did, she squeezed inside and ran up the pathway, wanting to find her boyfriend as soon as possible. She sped past ornate fountains, shrieking peacocks and leafy shrubs until, panting, she stopped at a large door. It swung inwards just before she could knock, and a small, vaguely human figure ushered her inside.

"Morning, Dolly." She said politely, as the house elf pottered about the hall.

"Good to see you Miss Weasley." it replied, as it dusted the umbrella stand. "Master Scorpius is in his room, if you'd care to see him." She wrinkled her snout as she took in Rose's dishevelled appearance and greasy robes. "There are, I believe, some spare outfits, if you would care to change before speaking with him."

It was hard for Rose to keep a straight face at that. So strange to be given fashion advice by this odd little creature, dressed as it was in a child's lime green dressing gown and white tights.

"I… uh... think I'll manage" she choked out, barely able to keep her giggles under control.

"Very well Miss. I'll leave you to find your way, shall I?" said the elf, before bustling out the room, the edge of the dressing gown trailing behind her.

Though the house was huge -easily big enough to get lost in- Rose knew the way to this particular room well enough to get there blindfold. Within minutes, she was knocking at his door, almost jumping with excitement.

"Go away!" Scorpius shouted, without even opening the door. "I told you dad, I want you to leave me alone!"

Rose rolled her eyes. Scorpius was always getting into fights with his dad (mostly about his 'unacceptable' pro muggle tendencies) and he always stormed off to his room to sulk.

"Scorps, it's me! Let me in already!"

Seconds later, the door swung open revealing Scorpius, her boyfriend, still in his pyjamas with messy hair that she was sure had taken half an hour to look quite that rumpled. Grinning, she leapt forwards and ran her hand through it, flattening it down and making him slap her hands away and grumble good-naturedly.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" he asked, looking both surprised and pleased. He stepped back, and allowed Rose to enter his room, which was in its familiar state of total chaos. Piles of dirty robes had been tossed into a corner and she could barely navigate a path to his bed through the mess of cheap novels that littered the floor. She picked up one with a particularly lurid cover and let out a startled laugh.

"'Ride my Broomstick, baby'? Does your dad know you read these?" Blushing brightly, Scorpius tried to snatch the book off her, but Rose managed to keep it out off reach, reading aloud the blurb. "'One wizard's journey to find true love, and his many kinky adventures on the way'. Well wow that sounds complex and thought provoking!"

"Give it here!" Scorpius said, grinning embarrassedly. "It's not my fault! I'm a hot-blooded male, and you live so far away!" Rose rolled her eyes, laughing openly at the ridiculous book.

"Yeah well, if you hadn't failed your apparition exam, we wouldn't be having this problem! At my house, there isn't an elf to spy at the door."

Scorpius sighed heavily, finally managing to grab the book and throw it behind him into the mess on the floor. As it landed, it created a minor landslide of books, and Rose was sure that even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to find the book again.

"Is Dolly still doing that? I don't think she approves of you, you know."

"No kidding. When I came in today, she actually asked me to change my clothes! It was the most surreal experience I've ever had…"

"Well you do look a bit more… greasy than normal. Roll around in an oil leak, did you?"

"Don't be dumb. That's actually why I came. I've got a little adventure planned for us. Get changed and be quick about it."

As Scorpius began rooting around his wardrobe, Rose settled down on the bed and watched on in interest. She didn't look away once, especially when her boyfriend stripped off. It really was unfair, she thought, that he managed to get muscles like that without playing anything more strenuous than gobstones. In the genetic lottery, he'd gotten the jackpot. She examined him critically and more than a little possessively, noting the blonde stubble that artfully made him look like some kind of rebel (in reality she knew he was used to the privileged millionaire lifestyle). This was accentuated by his choice of clothing: muggle jeans, a plain black tee-shirt and a leather jacket, all of which were designed to piss his dad off as much as possible. They suited him, in Rose's opinion, far better than robes: there was something rather disconcerting about seeing muscled and hairy calves emerge from underneath what was basically a dress. She shuddered. Whoever had decided knee length robes were fashionable deserved to be killed.

"Ready yet?" Rose drawled, unwilling to let on how much she'd been staring. _It'd just inflate his ego_ she thought, quite rationally. _It's big enough as it is._

"I am indeed, petal." he replied.

"…What?"

"I said: 'I am indeed, petal.' Going deaf there Rose?"

"I could have sworn that was what you said. But then I thought that not even you were foolish enough to call me _petal_."

"But you are! You're my lovely little _Rose_ petal!" This was followed, almost immediately by "Hey, ouch, geroff!" for Rose had launched herself at him, knocking him over and straddling him.

"Scorpius Orion Malfoy, I swear if I did not have a vested interest in that part of you working _very _well, you would right now no longer be truly a man. If you call me petal _one more time_ I might forget this fact and you will find yourself in a rather unfortunate and above all _painful_ situation."

Scorpius gulped and raised his hands to indicate truce.

"Ok, ok, I promise. God Rose, you scare the life out of me sometimes." He shifted until they were lying side by side on the floor. "You're sexy when you're angry though" he added, managing to duck the slap she aimed at him. Reaching out, he caressed her cheek and leant in to give her a long, deep and passionate kiss.

They did not resurface for some time.

A few minutes later, Rose pulled away and stood up.

"Come on." she said breathlessly. "At this rate, I'll never show you my surprise."

She hauled him upright and clasped his hand before turning on the spot and willing them to travel to the shed near her house. For some reason, there was no difficulty in disapperating from within the Malfoy manor, just into it. Some obsolete defence, perhaps.

"Close your eyes." Rose whispered to Scorpius, as she unlocked the door with a wave of her wand. Obediently, he shut them, letting her lead him inside. For about five minutes, there was no noise except the sound of rustling cloth, and then Rose whispered in his ear,

"You can open your eyes now."

At first, he saw nothing, but as his eyes became accustomed to the gloom, shapes began to emerge from the dark. The first thing he noticed was that Rose had changed out of her robes into some tight fitting trousers. This seemed odd to Scorpius; she disliked muggle clothing, considering it restrictive. However, this mysterious change of attire was soon explained as he made out the shape of what seemed to be… a vintage motorbike.

"Oh… my… god…" he managed to say, practically drooling at the sight of it.

"I thought you'd like it" laughed Rose, patting the handlebars proudly. "Lumos." As the shed was flooded with light, Rose watched as Scorpius examined every inch of the bike.

"Does it go?" he asked excitedly, running a hand across the leather seat.

"Of course!" said Rose. "I got it off granddad, who's been working on it for years. Apparently, the order used it during the second war (hence the name), and it had some pretty awesome modifications. Dragon fire propulsion and everything! They got taken off though." She looked a little sad at that, though perked up and added "It can still fly though. I thought we could take it for a spin, see how fast it'll go."

Scorpius's mouth dropped open. The thought of riding this beauty made his mind boggle. However, a nasty thought occurred to him, and he quickly opened his mouth to say  
"Only if I drive!"

Rose pouted. She looked adorable when she did that and normally, Scorpius would have given in after a second. But not this time.

"But why? I got hold of it; first flight should be mine by right."

"Should be, but won't. I am driving this thing, at least for the first time."

"Why should I pander to your macho sensibilities? Just because you've got more experience with the ground variety doesn't mean you'll be better in the air."

"Trust me on this Rose, this has nothing to do with being macho, it has everything to do with wanting to stay alive for as long as possible. I'm not saying you're a bad driver, but fucking hell, you like to go fast."

"Scorpius, I've told you before! 100 miles an hour is not fast! Just because you drive like an old lady. You're the same on brooms, always so cautious!"

However, Scorpius's stare was unrelenting, and in the end Rose gave in.

"Fine. But I get to fly us home, Ok?"

Scorpius looked a little pale at that, but knew that this was as good a deal as he'd get. "If you must. Now, less talking, more action."

He levitated the bike outside into the field, and climbed on. "Come on Rose, sit behind me and hang on."

She did as he said, and watched in interest as he tried to work out how to make the thing fly. After a minute or two of failure, she pointed and said helpfully,

"It's that button. Press it once to get it flying and press it again to descend. Gosh, if I'd been the one driving, we'd be in the air already!"

"Rose, if you were the one driving, we'd be dead already!"

"Ah, you exaggerate! Now get on with it, before we die of old age!"

Scorpius pressed the small black button (far too unassuming for such a large function, he thought. It should be red, with a big skull and crossbones on it). At once, the motorbike rose off the ground, hovering gently. The sensation was… unusual, but bearable. Downright pleasant, actually. Apart from that, this was like any other motorbike, and he'd had plenty of practise on those (again to piss off dear old daddy- muggle transport ill befitted a pureblood, apparently.)

He revved the engine, and was surprised how smoothly the bike began to move. Better than broomsticks (no splinters, for one thing) and just so much more _badass._

"Who used to own this bike?" he asked Rose casually.

"Well, Hagrid used it during the war, but I think it was Sirius Black's at first." She replied, hugging her arms around his waist tightly.

_A convicted murderer used to own this? Yep. Definitely badass._ thought Scorpius, sitting up straighter. He pressed down on the accelerator and sped up, marvelling at the ease with which it handled. Cautiously, he performed a small series of stunts, circling tightly, and once even managing a loop the loop.

But this wasn't enough for Rose. She wanted excitement, risk and (lets face it) danger. She'd known Scorpius for six years, and realized that if he had a flaw it was that he was too safe. She was the daredevil of the duo. But this flight was destined to be uneventful with her boyfriend at the helm. _Unless I decide to liven it up a little…_ She narrowed her eyes, thinking hard then let go of Scorpius with one arm and began stroking his crotch through his jeans. Scorpius gave a surprised yelp, and for a split second lost control of the handlebars. That was all it took. The bike began an interesting set of manoeuvres; free falling for a few seconds before spinning wildly. All the while, Rose kept rubbing, trying to provoke a reaction from her boyfriend. To her delight, this took only a few seconds: his dick began to stiffen even as he desperately tried to catch hold of the handlebars. This seemed to prove rather difficult: Rose was granted a few delicious moments of chaos before Scorpius finally managed to bring the bike back under control. She ceased her teasing and wrapped her arm back around Scorpius.

"Rose! What the fuck was that! I mean, you know I enjoy your… attentions, but there's a time and a place, and babe that was _not_ it."

"Just thought I'd make the trip more fun." She said airily. "You've got to admit, that was pretty wild."

"Wild doesn't cover it. Terrifying, maybe. Rose, swear to me you'll never do that to me again."

He thought for a moment.

"Well, not when I'm flying, anyway. If we're on the ground, feel free."

Rose laughed, still clinging on tightly to her boyfriend.

"Horny little boy." She said.

"I think I've proved beyond dispute that I am _not_ little."

"Point taken. Um. Horny boy._"_

"_Man_, thank you very much."

"Geeze, why so picky! Ok, you're a horny man, who really needs to land this motorbike right now so I can do something about it."

Next moment, the bike had begun to descend, circling gently until it touched down on the dewy grass of an empty field. The bike stood perfectly balanced (Rose knew for a fact that there were over five stability spells and a few enchantments).

"A bit soggy, isn't it? asked Scorpius quizzically.

"Ah, that's when the famed Rose Weasley planning comes in." said Rose, dismounting and pulling a rug from underneath the seat. She unfolded it and carefully spread it out on the grass, pulling Scorpius down as she settled onto it.

"Now, where were we?" she asked, snuggling into his open embrace. He began to kiss her intensely, one hand resting on her shoulders, the other on her arse.

"Ah yes" she murmured, breaking away from the kiss for a second. "This seems about right.

They were still there, three hours later, when the sun began to set and twilight reined. If there had been a casual observer, they might have noticed that nothing had changed. Well, except for the number of clothes left on, that is.

Ok, I know. Schmaltzy un-porno ending. It's who I am people; let me do my thing XD

R&R you know you want to.


End file.
